Until The End Of Time
by Itisher
Summary: "He was an uninvited guess. That's why he told a man to take the carriage for him to bring you to him." "Help." you weakly mumbled. "Help me, please." you made your voice sound a little bit stronger. Then everything became dark and cold. The last thing you heard was, "Yes, my lady. I am your loyal servant and will do anything for you. I will help you; I always will."


**New Story!... Well Kind Of..., but anyway this is an Sebastian and OC lovie Dovie story and I hope you all like it... Well like the first chapter... I don't have a name for this chapter. Any ideas? If you have a name by the end of this chapter, PM (Private Message) me or review it. Enjoy!**

* * *

** Introduction**

_England_

_"Where am I? Darkness. Nothing but darkness. I can't see anything."_

_You looked up and saw a mansion. You crawled to it and weakly knocked on the door; for barely had energy._

_The door opened and you saw a pair of black shiny dress shoes._

_"Hello. We meet again, ma'am. How may I bet at your service?" A mans voice asked._

_'His voice sounds so familiar...'_

"Help." you weakly mumbled. "Help me, please." you made your voice sound a little bit stronger. Then everything became dark and cold.

* * *

**Chapter #1**

Many people crowded the entrance of the Phantomhive Estate; trying to attend the grand ball that is present.

A lady with black hair and red eyes stood next to her blonde haired partner.

They lady had on an long flowing red dress that had black jewels and black glitter sprinkled on it. She had a pair of red heels with black glitter sprinkled on them. Black stockings that ran from her high thigh and ended at her feet covered her legs. She wore little make-up; only having on red lipstick and black eye shadow. Her jewelry was simple; she had a red diamond necklace, red crystal earrings, and a red crystal bracelet. On her hands were fashionable red gloves that ran up to her elbows; decorated at the end with red feathers. She was darkly stunning.

"Darling, may I ask why you have not spoken to me since we've arrived here? I feel as if we are the only silent couple..." Her partner whispered into her ear.

Her crimson eyes stared into his azure ones.

She answered with a voice of no emotion. "What is there to speak of?"

"Well how happy you are to be here, perhaps...?" he asked.

"No. I am not happy. You wanted me to come here and kept begging until I said yes. I have no interest in balls." she crossed her arms.

"Bazaar!" he put a smile on his face. "It is every lady's dream to attend a ball! I know that you're excited! Just admit it, Claire!" his face went from excited to confuse as she frowned at him.

"It seems like your dream to attend a ball since you're causing a huge commotion over it." the lady, Claire, stated.

Finally, the two came to the entrance. A man with black hair, red eyes, and in a butlers outfit stood at the entrance, blocking them, and holding out his gloved hand; saying, "Ticket, please."

Claire rolled her eyes, "Is this why there is an hold up of this line?" she asked; handing her ticket to the man .

He smiled and shook his head, politely.

"There is an hold up because everyone is coming here all at once." He punched her ticket without even looking at it. "I must punch your ticket because if you're uninvited, you'll be in great trouble. Also, it'll only make the Phantomhive Estate more crowded."

Her crimson eyes became a little wide. "So there is no room for us in there?" she practically yelled more than asked.

The man once more smiled and shook his head, "Behind you are 365 more guest. After they come in, no one will be able to even move because it'll be so crowded. It'll be fun. You should stay too." the man chuckled. He took her partners ticket and punched it. "Have a wonderful evening."

_'Something's in his voice... is he taking humor from this?'_

Claire and her partner walked into the Phantomhive Estate; not saying another word.

As she walked through the hallway to the grand ball, lovely music found its way to her ears.

A short boy with blonde hair and blue eyes opened the grand doors, and she saw people dancing, eating, and having a good time.

She stopped walking and looked around.

"I bet there are about 700 people in here as it is." She looked up to see grand stairs with people dancing on the second floor. "So sarcasm was in his voice..."

She looked at her partner.

"Come on, Nathaniel. Lets get this done and over with." She mumbled, referring to dancing.

Her partner, Nathaniel, smiled. "Yes! Before the clock strikes twelve! Haha!" He laughed and led her to the dance floor.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen." A boy with black hair, blue eyes, and an eye patch stood on the grand stairs. Ceil Phantomhive.

"Tonights ball was very successful and greatly entertaining, but sadly it's twelve thirty pm and everyone now must leave."

Comments were heard throughout the ball room of how great the ball was.

"Nathaniel, is our carriage here?" Claire asked; walking out the Estate with Nathaniel by her side.

"Well, it should be." Nathaniel answered.

The couple spotted their ride and boarded it, but the usual driver was not to be seen. A different man was present.

Claire spoke up, "Um, excuse me. Who must you be because you are not our driver."

The man smirked, but Claire didn't see.

"I'm your driver for tonight, my lady." He answered.

Claire frowned, "No you're not."

"Just relax, hun. At least he'll take us home." Nathaniel smiled.

"Yes. Please do not worry. I am just another driver to replace his absence. I have heard that an accident occurred, and he was present and got badly injured." The new driver informed.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Whatever." she mumbled.

The carriage pulled away from the Estate.

_'I have a bad feeling about this and tonight.'_

The ride continued and silently, Claire and Nathaniel feel asleep.

* * *

Everything was dark. Owls whoed and crickets chirped. The leaves on the tres bustled and swayed sightly as the chilly wind calmly blew.

A carriage came down a dark dirt rode.

A man stood in front of a tree with a long black coat on. A cloth covered the lower part of his face; right under his dark eyes. The carriage came to an halt before the man.

"You got her?" the man in the coat asked.

The driver nodded, "Yes, but her boyfriend or whatever is in there too." he informed.

Inside the carriage, Claire awoke to the sound of people whispering.

Claire pulled the little curtain up from her window just a little bit to see a man and the driver talking.

"I got the woman for you. Now where's my pay?" the driver asked.

'I got the woman for you?' Claire thought it over then her eyed became wide. She tried to wake Nathaniel.

"Nathaniel, wake up! We need to leave!" Claire whispered as she shook him.

"Mmmm?" Nathaniel groaned in his sleep.

"Wake up!" Claire said a little louder.

She heard footsteps coming to her side of the door and the handle movied.

Quickly, Claire pretended to be asleep.

The door opened and reveled the man with a long black coat.

"Perfect." he mumbled.

Claire opened her eyes and kicked the man in his chest hard; making him fall to the ground roughly.

"Nathaniel, wake up now! We have to go!" She opened the other door, but was blocked by the driver.

"No sweaty. I took all this time to get you, and I'm not going to let you run away because I'll have to return all the money, and I want to keep every bit of it." he took Claire by her waste.

"No!" Claire kicked the man right between his legs.

Nathaniel was wide awake by then and helped by pushing the man into a tree.

Claire ran away from the fallen man, but the man in the long black coat tripped her as he stood by a tree. Blending in with the darkness of the forest.

"Where do you think you're going, little lady?" He pulled her up by her arm and put her back against his chest. "You are MINE. I payed a large amount of money to have you." He whispered into her ear; sending chills down her spine as she felt his hot breath against her cold skin.

Nathaniel punched the man on his nose. "Leave her alone!" he then punched the man in his stomach, and kicked him between his legs at the same time. Then he yelled. "Claire, run! Find someplace where you can be safe!" The driver went up to Nathaniel and tried to grab him, but Nathaniel grabbed his head and threw him at the man dressed in the long black coat. They both fell to the ground.

Claire ran away as Nathaniel handled two of the men.

Claire ran as strong and as fast as she could. Her heart thumped hard against her chest' she could hear it in her ears. Her breathing became labored and her legs stared to feel like jelly.

_'Thud!'_

Claire tripped over a large tree root; scraping her lower legs. Warm liquid ran down to her ankles. Her dress also ripped from the fall.

Claire tried to get back up, but a rock caught her left heel making it snap like a twig and sending her falling again.

"Lookie, Lookie here." A man's voice ranged through Claire's ears.

Claire looked behind her and saw the man with the long black coat. She tried to get up, but her legs refused for they were in great pain.

"I found you." the man smirked.

"Get away from me! Leave me alone!?" Claire yelled.

"Or what, princess?" The man asked, stepping closer to Claire.

Claire kicked the man on his lower leg with her right foot, but he barley flinched.

"Come here, bitch." he growled then yanked her up by her hair.

Claire screamed as pain shot through her head. She tried to take his hands off of her hair, but her swatted them away.

The man pushed her back against a crummy, mossy tree, and pulled out a knife along with a little glass jar.

"I didn't like it when you ran away, princess." He held the knife against her throat and quickly sliced it drawing blood. He put the bottle under her wound to collect the dripping blood. Lastly, the man licked the wound until the bleeding stopped.

The man looked up at her with red glowing eyes. "I own you." he whispered. His warm breath cressed her cold skin.

"Never!" Claire snatched the blood covered knife from the mans hands and shoved it into his stomach.

She ran pushed him away from her and ran, but suddenly, he appeared before her.

"You're not going anywhere. bitch."

Claire ran the other direction, but again, he appeared before her. She tried running around a tree, but he blocked her path. Finally, Claire looked up to see a thick branch, so she jumped up and climbed the tree to get away from him.

"Oh no you don't." the man climbed after her.

Claire saw a branch to another tree close by, so she jumped to it; with the man chasing her close by.

Claire came to a branch that was too high for her to reach. She turned around to see the man was behind her. He ran up to her and pushed her off tree and jumped down himself after her.

Claire yelled as she landed on her shoulder hearing a crack.

The man crawled on top of her and smirked.

Claire spit in the mans face then studied him.

_'two scars under his left eye.'_

She saw a purple jeweled necklace that glowed around his neck. Claire grabbed the necklace and ripped it off.

"Give me that back, bitch!" the man tried reaching for the necklace, but Claire threw it as far as she could at a tree and it cracked, blasting a bright purple light in the air.

"No!" the man punched Claire in her temple and ran to receive the necklace, but instead was disappearing into ashes.

Claire passed out from the hard contact with her temple, but then woke up a couple minuets later. She crawled out of the woods, weakly, finding her eyesight was very blurry. Then she saw black mist and a man in a butler's suit forming in the mist. He smiled kindly with his smooth warm voice entering her cold red ears.

"He was an uninvited guess. That's why he told a man to take the carriage for him to bring you to him. He didn't have a ticket to give me." The man turned around and the black mist began to form around his body again. "He would have taken you if I never asked for his ticket. You were safe their, so you should've stayed, but instead you left." he chuckled and finished. "I knew you'd come crawling back; looking for help." He looked over his shoulder, only his eye's remained; his body was black mist, "I'll gladly help you, my lady." his eyes glew pink, "I always will for you." He closed his eyes and everything even the mist vanished.

"No! Please come back!" Claire tried to craw where the mist was seen last, but he was no where to be seen." "No." Tears fell from her eyes. She put her head down and cried. After a few minuets, she looked back up and tried to figure out where she was. She gave up after a few minuets and fell asleep.

An hour passed since Claire went asleep and she woken up confused, scared, and lost. Questions ran through her throbbing head. She was in pain. Her whole body cried in pain.

(Now you play Claire)

_'Where am I? Darkness. Nothing but darkness. I can't see anything.'_

You looked up and saw a mansion. You crawled to it and weakly knocked on the door; for barely had energy.

The door opened and you saw a pair of black shiny dress shoes.

"Hello. We meet again, ma'am. How may I bet at your service?" A mans voice asked.

_'His voice sounds so familiar...'_

"Help." you weakly mumbled. "Help me, please." you made your voice sound a little bit stronger. Then everything became dark and cold. The last thing you heard in a smooth and calm voice was, "Yes, my lady. I am your loyal servant and will do anything for you. I will help you; I always will. Until the End Of Time..."

* * *

**Well yeah; that's the end of the chapter. I hope you like it and remember to review. I'll update soon...maybe... Bye! And Happy New Years everyone!**


End file.
